princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuna Minami
Suzuna Minami (美波鈴奈) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild 'Lucent Academy'. Appearance In Astrum Initial=Suzuna is a fiend-race member in the game with long, curly, light-pink hair and light blue eyes. Her hair extends to her hips and is mostly left out except for a section which is tied into a side pony-tail on the left side of her head. She has two horns extended from above her ears that curve inwards and reach just above the top of her head. Suzuna's outfit consists of a two-piece ensemble that is magenta in colour. Her top has a cape-like section hanging down her back with two layers of cloth - one a black sheer and the other a light pink fabric with gold trimming. A large black ribbon hangs from the front of her top. She has two detached sleeves that loosely cover both of her forearms with white, fluffy bands holding them in place. She wears shorts with a belt that has a unique heart buckle. Her stockings reach her thighs with straps connecting them to her shorts. She also has a long, thin tail with a heart shaped point at the end. Her weapon is a large bow that is almost the same height as her. The bow is gray with gold markings covering it. |-| Summer=In her Summer outfit, she is shown wearing a bikini designed similarly to her regular outfit with a heart shaped pink jewel in the center of her bust area. She is wearing a belt hanging off her waist with a large, pink heart jewel adorning it on the left side with a large light pink ribbon/bow coming off it. The belt has gold chains hanging off the right side of the belt. Her weapon, the large bow, is now white and blue with fin patterns around the area where the arrow shoots from and gold trimming around the bow. In Real Life Although Suzuna's hairstyle remains largely the same, Suzuna's hair is a yellow blonde in real life. Her eyes are still light blue. Suzuna has a two different outfits shown in real life. One is of her school uniform which is a white, button-up shirt which she wears with a beige cardigan over the front, and a blue plaid skirt. The pockets of her cardigan are shown to be stuffed with a different types of candy. Her other outfit consists of a pink sweater, a black/white skirt and black thigh high boots. She also has a loose, gold circlet belt around her waist for decoration as well as a simple silver necklace with a silver heart pendant, and a small dark-pink handbag with a gold chain strap. Personality Coming Soon History In Astrum Before Re:Dive Coming Soon Main Story Coming Soon Lucent Academy Story Coming Soon Initial Card Coming Soon Summer Card Coming Soon Suzuna Rainbow Stage Coming Soon In Real Life Coming Soon Trivia * Coming Soon Quotes * "My arrow of love will make all the fans fall crazy in love with me! And of course, you, too!" * "For this time's photo shoot, I've been thinking up some new poses! How's this one? Doesn't it give off a strong-and-cute vibe?" * "Whoa! The sea is super pretty! I've seen it so many times, but I think this is the prettiest it's ever been! Is it because I'm seeing it with you?" * "When we were doing modeling together, people thought that you were my boyfriend! Super funny! But also, I kind of feel... Umm, never mind!" * "Don't miss now! Let's go! Heart Break!" — Category:Characters Category:Lucent Academy Category:Fiend